Data distribution networks may include devices with limited capacity to distribute data. For example, routers may have limited bandwidth capacity or servers may have limited cache memory from which to transmit data. As users connect to data sources to request data and disconnect from the data sources, the available capacity of each network component may change. Hence there is a need for an improved system and method to control communication of data.